Independencia sin reconocer
by Nanamiii
Summary: Nadie se atreve a reconocer a Finlandia como un país independiente y por ello acude a Suecia, indignado y furioso.


**Disclaimer**: Tristemente, APH no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Únicamente poseo una mente retorcida que me invita a escribir estos fanficiton.**  
Palabras**: 771**  
Nota**: Para Hagobi Riench (sí, otro más). En realidad no debí haberte escrito esto antes de que terminases el resto que te propuse, pero sabes que no puedo conmigo, luv!**  
Aclaración:** Este fic nació en una conversación donde estaba Rowein y otras chicas, entre ellas, **Hagobi**, por eso a ambas se nos ocurrió una historia similar, concretamente con los personajes que participan y no necesariamente los hechos son los mismos. ¡Aclaramos por las dudas!

* * *

Hacía mucho frío ese día de noviembre, pero la furia del joven Finlandia era capaz de opacarlo casi en su totalidad. Dando fuertes zancadas ingresó de un portazo al lugar donde se dirigía, siendo el ruido de las puertas al chocar contra las duras paredes tan estrepitoso; que el muchacho de boina blanca fue el centro de atención de las miradas de varios suecos curiosos que allí se hallaban. Algunos lo miraron extrañados, otros pocos tuvieron las agallas de preguntarle a la violentada representación del territorio vecino qué era lo que le ocurría, mas Tino continuó caminando con el ceño fruncido, decidiendo ignorarlos; aunque tal vez estaba demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta que le hablaban y de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando dio con la oficina que buscaba, abrió la puerta con la misma fuerza y rudeza con la había ingresado al establecimiento, empujándola de lleno con la palma de la mano. Más de uno de los hombres de uniforme azul que se encontraron ahí no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la llegada de Finlandia. Lo miraron atónitos, no pudiendo imaginarse qué podía estar tan mal en su cabeza como hacerlo actuar de esa forma tan carente de modales.

— ¿¡Por qué no vas a reconocerme como nación independiente, Su-san!? —preguntó casi gritando, haciendo notar su furia y dolor con cada palabra que modulaba con sus labios secos, producto del crudo clima; ojos ardiendo en dolor, puños cerrados fuertemente.

Con tan solo un gesto y un movimiento de mano, Berwald ordenó a todos los demás hombres que habían estado trabajando con él dejarlos a solas con Tino. Una vez éstos desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta y ésta estuvo cerrada, dejándolos en un incómodo e intenso silencio, el finés volvió a cuestionarlo con su enojo y posición intactos:

— ¿¡Pero por qué no, Su-san!? —lejos de contestarle, el sueco alivianó la tensión de sus músculos y dejó que su espalda se apoyara contra el respaldo de la lujosa silla de escritorio; sin embargo había depositado toda su atención en el otro hombre. Al no recibir respuesta, éste decidió continuar y argumentó a su favor, esperando convencer al de ojos claros—. ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de ser una nación libre e independiente! ¡Toda mi gente ya no va a tolerar nunca más ser dominada! —pero la única reacción que adoptó Suecia fue la de desviar su mirada con sufrimiento. No había ser más adorado para él que el que tenía ante sus ojos y odiaba ser la fuente de este inusual odio que había poseído a Tino—. ¡¡Su-san!! —entrecerró sus ojos con furia, lágrimas empezando a asomárseles entre los párpados— ¿¡Por qué no quieres reconocerme como un país independiente!? ¿¡Por qué nadie quiere hacerlo!?

— ¡Porque no qui'ro que te hagan daño! —habló finalmente—. Si yo o cualqui'ra te r'conoce como tal, ¡quién sabe cómo r'accionará ese! —explicó refiriéndose a Rusia. Más que suficientes habían sido los conflictos que ambos escandinavos habían tenido con Iván y el sueco tan sólo rogaba por conseguir un respiro y el bienestar de Finlandia.

Pero desafortunadamente para él, nunca habría argumento suficiente para convencer a Tino; lo cual fue expresado con su mirada que no mostró cambio ni debilitamiento en su determinación. Al comprenderlo, Berwald se levantó con pesadez de su lugar y se acercó a su compañero. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, lo tomó de los brazos con suavidad y suspiró. Unos segundos fue lo que tardó el finés en entender que no era capricho lo que Suecia hacía, sino que también le costaba horrores negarse ante sus deseos.

— Quiero ser una nación independiente —a pesar de haber comprendido un poco más la situación del otro país, insistió.

— Lo sé —acercó sus labios a los cabellos dorados del más bajo y los posó allí. A los pocos segundos bajó su cabeza para regalarle otro beso en la mejilla, muestra de cariño que Finlandia aceptó moviendo su rostro muy ligeramente para sentir aún más el calor de Berwald, relajándose por primera vez—. Sólo quiero v'rte bien de una v'z por todas. Si cu'lquier país te r'conocería como independiente… No quiero imaginarme las calam'dades que Rusia podría…

— Esa es la salida fácil, Su-san —lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió reconocerme y entonces ayudarme si algo pasa? —levantó sus brazos y alejó al de uniforme azul oscuro de su cuerpo, empujándolo con delicadeza—. Simplemente son todos unos cobardes.

Y echándole una última mirada de dolor y total decepción, mientras Suecia no podía hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada, Finlandia se giró sobre sí mismo para macharse. Solo.

* * *

Para escribir esto me basé en un dato de la historia que me llamó la atención: cuando Finlandia se independizó en noviembre del 1917, ningún país lo reconocía como un país independiente. O era porque estaban muy ocupados con la guerra mundial o les decían a los finenes (quienes esperaban decirle la noticia al jefe de Iván, Lenin, una vez fuese reconocido) que primero lo discutiesen con Rusia. Lo más curioso de esto fue que, cuando los fineses fueron a pedirle a Rusia que firmase el reconocimiento... lo hicieron sin ningún problema.

De todas formas, ¡gracias por leer! Espero haya sido de su agrado.

**Edición 26/08/09**: sanjixzoro-fan comentó que inmediatamente después de Rusia, fue Suecia quien reconoció la independencia de Finlandia. ¡Gracias por el dato!


End file.
